Why did you leave me?
by TheBlackBloodsxx
Summary: Shelke never knew what had happened to Nero after Omega was defeated. He was insane. Completely insane. And it took so much to supress his urge of killing her.


xx

Shelke opened her blue eyes. She still remembered _him_. She wanted to forget. She _had_ to forget, but she couldn't. Shelke sighed silently, as she thought of his touch, his skin. Time was short and his brother Weiss pure evil. Nero was possessed in helping him, but he failed pathetically.  
Shelke sunk into her pillows. Six month had passed since she had seen him the last time.  
But it felt like it had happened last week.

**_Six months ago_**

_The young girl ran through the corridors and opened the door. The soldiers had vanished and only the dark aura had been left. Shelke recognized it and her heart began pounding hard in her chest._

"_Nero?"__  
__"Quite unexpected?" he said coldly. With each step he took forward, she stepped back.__  
__"Why are you afraid?"__  
__"Why are you here?" Shelke ignored his question because she knew deep inside her: She __feared __him. This wasn't the Nero she had known. He had changed drastically and she hated Weiss for this.__  
_

_Nero was insane. Completely insane._

_Even though the bandages covered his lips, she knew he was smiling.__  
_

_"Can't you see it? Our mission is complete." __He paused and looked at her. "Well…Almost completed." Without hesitation she took her swords and aimed at him._

_"And what do we think we are doing?" Nero asked amused.__  
_

_"I don't want to disappoint the people who count on me!" __Angered she tried to hit him, to hurt him. But Shelke knew that he was stronger and a silent voice inside her told her to stop._

_Why did she still love him?_

_The girl stopped moving and watched as he released his arms from the suit slowly and exposed his tattooed skin. Nero removed the bandage from his mouth and Shelke again looked away quickly. Before she could even react, Nero had pushed her against the wall and Shelke gasped. Her hands were above her head and the man in front of her didn't seem to want to let her go._

_Nero's face drew closer to hers but he stopped. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and hushed her urge to kiss him. "You know that I can't live without my beloved brother and you." She nodded frightened.__  
_

_"Why did you leave me?" he growled and Shelke squeezed her eyes shut. Then she could hear him laughing slightly. Suddenly he pressed his lips against hers and her eyes widened in shock. Nero released her hands and she placed one hand on his neck to pull his warm body against hers._

_His lips were soft and his kiss passionate. She always had imagined of how he__would taste: Bitter and Sweet at the same time._

_Then Nero pulled away hesitantly. "Let me help you." Shelke whispered.__  
__But he shook his head: "Forgive me." His words echoed in his darkness, as she fell._

**_Now_**

Shelke walked to her window. The moon shined through her window like the morning sun. Tiredly she looked at the ceiling.  
The last six months had been peacefully. Cloud and Tifa cared for the children. Vincent, Nanaki, Barret, Yuffie and Caith Sid helped rebuilding the town and Shelke tried to help where she could.

She always seemed like the smiling girl, but she knew: she wasn't and would never be.

Shelke cried at night and depressing nightmares hunted her every single day. She couldn't forget him. Sometimes she still felt his lips on her skin. And sometimes she could even see he figure standing a few meters on front of the house they lived in. She didn't blink because she knew he would disappear if she did so.

But then, after she had closed her eyes, he had remained there. "What…?" The figure didn't move, but she could recognize his mechanical wings. It was him! "Nero?"

Then she just run out of the house. She didn't know whether she should be happy or not, but Shelke was excited and frightened at the same time. She stopped in front of him.  
"Nero."

"Quite unexpected?" He said with a slight smile.

She wanted to embrace him. She wanted to touch his smooth hair, his soft skin.  
Still, she noticed that something was not right. Shelke couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different with Nero.

The next second she was in his strong arms, but his body was cold.

Nero had missed her scent, her presence, _everything_. And he had things to explain but time was short. "I can't stay long, Shelke."  
How gladly he would have asked for forgiveness. How glad he would have been if he could hold her a little longer.

_How much did it take to suppress his urge to kill her._

Nero gave Shelke a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll come back." She heard him say as he vanished in his darkness.

Shelke closed her eyes and concentrated. What had happened? Where was he? Why was he so cold? When will he be back?!

"Why did you leave me?" She asked the night.  
_You don't know anything…Shelke._

He would return, but when?  
_When you have to die._

Shelke would wait, even till the end of her life.  
_Your end will come._

He would take her with him.  
_To the lifestream._

And she would stay with him.  
"_Forever_…" _he_ whispered in her ear.

Then everything went black.

xx

Hope you liked it somehow. ^.^ Leave me a comment, dear readers. I hope there weren't too many mistakes… I am from Germany and had this FF on a German site. ;D Then I thought: Why don't you just finally translate your One-Shot? The world needs more Shelkero. ;D

Well… If you didn't understand something, feel free to ask. :)

Thank you so, so much for reading! :)


End file.
